Saké Party ou pourquoi Konoha est un village yaoi
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Quand les filles se retrouvent devant un verre de saké pour se lamenter sur leur sort... LOL


**Titre :** Saké Party ou pourquoi Konoha est un village Yaoi

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch qui a encore dérapé

**Base :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Les bouteilles de saké et la plante verte, je me les approprie. Les autres, appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, à qui je les rend dans un état quelque peu douteux... Désolée XD !

**Note :** J'vois pas pourquoi y aurait que les mecs qui ont le droit de boire è.é ! Quand même, à consommer avec modération ! C'est pas bien de boire, ok ?  
J'ai éditer pour répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai eu la flème de revoir la mise en page. Je pense que vous comprenez -.-

* * *

**Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino et Temari, étaient assises autour d'une table, dans la chambre d'hôtel que Temari devait partager avec ses deux frères. Arrivées tôt dans la soirée, elles avaient déjà bien entamé les dix bouteilles de saké, fournit par Tsunade-sama, leur sempai à toutes dans ce domaine. **

Wééééé ! Vive Sasuke ! cria Sakura sans prévenir et sans raison, d'ailleurs.

Wéééé ! répondit Ino en levant son verre, qui manqua de retrouver aussi vite le sol qu'il s'était vidé.

blurp fit Hinata.

Héhéhé-hic-héhé-hic ! ricana Tenten.

Yaaaahaaa ! hurla Temari qui n'avait rien suivi.

**L'instant d'hystérie passé, Hinata resservi tout le monde, y compris la plante verte qui n'avait rien demandé. **

Beuuuh... Pourquoi on a pas invité les garçons, heiiiiiin ? gémit soudain Sakura.

Parce que c'est pas des filleuh ! répondit logiquement Ino.

Je suis un garçon ! dit Hinata.

J'suis un chien ! fit Tenten.

J'veux un autre verre ! Hinata, donne la bouteille ! hurla Temari.

**Sur ce, Temari essaya en vain d'attraper la plante verte qui trônait à l'autre bout de la pièce. **

Héééé... Pourquoi on boit dans un verre ? demanda Sakura.

Ouais, pourquoi pas un bleu ? répliqua Ino.

Ding dong ! Héhé, c'est t-tout vert ! fit Hinata, prise d'une envie de faire de l'humour. (1)

Qui à sonné ? fit Tenten en essayant de dresser l'oreille comme un chien.

C'est peut être mon nounours à moi ? Viens là mon nounours ! minauda Temari.

**Hinata, qui cru elle aussi que quelqu'un avait sonné (à la porte d'une chambre d'hôtel en plus) alors que c'était elle-même qui avait fait la sonnette, essaya de se lever, ses doigts toujours emmêlés comme d'habitude, qui ne lui permirent pas de se réceptionner quand le sol s'approcha soudainement. Evidemment, personne ne bougea.**

Arf arf arf, Hina s'est cassé la gueule ! beugla Sakura.

Roooooh la honte, hé ! fit de même Ino.

Meuuuuh... Je suis une taupe ! grogna Hinata en essayant de creuser le sol.

Ouarf ouarf ! aboya Tenten.

Shikamiaou, je t'aime ! hurla Temari.

* * *

_**Dans la résidence Nara...**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ?_

_Hm ? C'est rien, Kiba. J'ai juste cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler._

_Ah ?_

_J'ai dû rêver.

* * *

_

**On entendit de violents coups à l'étage d'au-dessus. Certainement un voisin de chambre pas très heureux d'avoir des voisines si expressives.**

J'ai envie d'un homme ! recommença Sakura.

J'veux violer Sasuke ! s'excita Ino.

Naruto Naruto ! fit Hinata en se roulant au sol.

Héééé... Pourquoi Neji me viole pas, hein ? demanda Tenten.

Parce qu'il préfère les mecs ! sortit Temari toute fière.

* * *

**_Au même moment, à l'autre bout du village, dans le lit de Shino, le nez de Neji le chatouilla._**

_AATCHAAAA !_

_Neji ?_

_Hm... C'est rien.

* * *

_

**Elles restèrent un moment béates devant la révélation de Temari.**

C'est vrai ? fit innocemment Sakura.

T'es bête ou quoi ? gueula Ino en frappant Sakura.

Sasuke a embrassé Naruto ! dit soudain Hinata en émergeant de son souterrain imaginaire.

J'ai vu une girafe, expliqua Tenten.

J'ai violé Shika, il a aimé ça, conclu Temari. (2)

**S'ensuivit un silence aviné, interrompu par un rot bien sonore.**

T'es dégueu Hinata, se plaignit Sakura.

J'te savais pas comme ça, ma p'tite, dit Ino.

J'suis pas la seule à être comme ça ! s'exclama Hinata.

Ouais, vous autres aussi, remarqua Tenten.

C'est vrai que Sasuke et Naruto font des choses ? demanda Temari.

* * *

_**Quelque part, dans Konoha...**_

_Sasuke... Qu'est-ce tu fais ?_

_Arrête de poser des questions, tu veux ? Dobe._

_Ah bon... d'accord. Bon, on reprend ?_

_C'est toi qui t'es arrêté._

_Ca revient au même. Allez allez, embrasse-moi !_

_Hn.

* * *

_

**Elles se mirent à imaginer ce que pouvait bien faire Sasuke et Naruto, seuls dans la nuit noire...**

Hé, dites les filles... Pourquoi aucune de nous n'est casée ? demanda soudain Sakura.

Parce que y a plus de mecs libres à Konoha, répondit mollement Ino.

Parce qu'ils préfèrent les mecs, ajouta Hinata.

Pourquoi ? se réveilla Tenten.

Ben, tu devrais comprendre, si t'aime les mecs, répliqua Temari.

**Long silence de réflexion (ou d'autre chose).**

Beeeen... Il reste bien des moches ou des fous, non ? espéra Sakura.

Euuuuh... J'veux un bisho, moi ! s'écria Ino.

J'ai vois Lee et Gaara dans un lit, coupa Hinata.

Toi et tes oeils, tu regardes que des trucs louches, lança Tenten.

Même les moches et les fous sont casés, pleura Temari.

* * *

_**Dans une chambre, juste au dessus de celle des filles :**_

_Dis donc, Gaaranounet, elle est pas discrète ta sœur !_

_De quelle sœur tu parles, Rocky ?_

_Euuuuh... Evite de me regarder avec un regard de malade mental, choupinou !_

_Hm.

* * *

_

**Les filles s'étaient misent à se rouler dans tout les sens sur le sol, parmis les cadavres et les verres cassés. (3)**

Ouiiiiin ouin ! Mais pourquoi ? hurla Sakura.

Héééé, mais il reste Chôji, non ? tilta Ino.

Meuuuuh non, l'ai vu faire des chooooses avec Kankuroooo... gémit lamentablement Hinata.

Gnéééé, Hinata ! T'es qu'une mère-verte ! glapit Tenten. (4)

GREUUUUUUU ! rota Temari.

* * *

_**Dans un petit restaurant, de l'autre côté de la ville (heureusement) :**_

_Alors mon petit dodu, tu prends quoi ?_

_Grmph grumph ! _

_Ah oui ? Encore ?_

_Gromph !_

_Wouah, tu sais que j'aime te voir manger de si bon appétit !

* * *

_

**Finalement, elles se calmèrent rapidement en rencontrant violemment chacune un mur sur leur passage et se remirent à se plaindre. Dans un même gros soupir chargé d'alcool :**

MAIS POURQUOI AUCUN HOMME NE VEUX DE NOUS ? (5)

C'est parce qu'on est trop pleurnicharde, trouva Sakura.

Parce qu'on est trop hystérique, affirma Ino.

Parce qu'on est trop timide, murmura Hinata.

Parce qu'on est trop pipelette, ajouta Tenten.

Parce qu'on est trop dure, conclu Temari.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

**Dring driiing !**

Ouaiiiis...

Ici Gaara. Viens récupérer ton déchet.

Hé ?

Traîne l'autre aussi.

Tu parles de Shika ?

Hm. Et que ça saute.

**Dring driiing !**

Hmm ?

Ici Gaara. Viens récupérer ton déchet.

Hm ?

L'autre aussi.

Neji ?

Hm. Et que ça saute.

**Dring driiing !**

Hn.

Ici Gaara. Venez récupérer votre déchet.

Hn.

Et que ça saute.

Hn.

**Dring driiing !**

Gromfl ?

Ici Gaara. Viens récupérer ton déchet.

Grummm.

Et ramène le frangin aussi.

Grokm.

Et que ça saute.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard...**

Bon, Shino, aide-moi à porter Hinata ! gueula Kiba.

Fait attention à sa tête, répondit calmement Shino.

**Et ils traînèrent chez elle une Hinata ivre morte, un filet de bave reliant la chambre d'hôtel à la demeure Hyûga.**

Mais merde, Sasuke, aide-moi, elle pèse une tonne ! beugla Naruto.

T'as gueule, dobe, grogna Sasuke.

**Sasuke aida Naruto à hisser Sakura sur son dos et ils la ramenèrent chez elle, main dans la main.**

Bon, pas la peine de te demander de m'aider Chôji. J'vais utiliser le kagemane, décida Shika.

Gromfl, acquiesça Chôji.

**Shikamaru utilisa son jutsu sur une Ino inerte et la fit marcher avec eux pour la ramener.**

Lee, ramasse-moi ça, ordonna Neji.

Roger ! s'écria Lee.

**Lee saisit les chevilles de Tenten et commença à la traîner, suivit d'un Neji qui traînait des pieds. (6)**

Je m'en charge, dit lugubrement Gaara.

Bon, d'accord. Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier le psychopathe, rajouta Kankuro dans son fort intérieur.

**Le sable prit la forme d'une main et prit Temari pour la déposer dans son lit sans douceur.**

Pitoyables... mais gentilles, murmura Gaara.

Incroyables... mais attachantes, s'enthousiasma Lee.

Ridicules... mais attendrissantes, s'énerva Neji.

Irréfléchies... mais mignonnes, philosopha Shino.

Stupides... mais drôles, aboya Kiba.

Galère... mais intelligentes, ronchonna Shika.

Grumml... maifp frmul, machouilla Chôji.

Impressionnantes... mais fragiles, ricana Kankuro.

Inconsciente... mais courageuses, grogna Sasuke.

Ben, se sont des FILLES, conclu Naruto.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit One Shot, complètement débile (encore une fois) ! Je me dis que j'aurai dû la poster pour le 8 mars, la journée de la Femme, mais bon, lol ...

Naru : Elle a encore déliré, la pauvre.

Sasu : (chuchote à l'oreille de Naru) Elle a du boire.

Hotchi : J't'ai entendu è.é !

Lee : Tiens, prend un verre !

Neji : Arrête ça, imbécile !

Kiba : T'as raison, elle pourrait très bien péter un câble et se mettre à faire des deathfics...

Hotchi : Hé, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là !

Shino : Oui, en effet, l'alcool a des effets néfastes sur le mental de quelqu'un déjà naturellement déséquilibré.

Hotchi : O.O

Chôji : Il faut qu'elle mange, non ?

Kankuro : Non, laisse-la se calmer toute seule, qui sait pas de quoi elle est capable dans cet état...

Hotchi : 0.0

Shika : Le plus raisonnable, ce serait de la ligoter... au cas où.

Hotchi : (dans son fort intérieur puisque personne ne l'écoute) Je me vengerai . ! (cours voir Itachi pour balancer les vilains ninjas XD !) Itachiiii ! T.T Y sont méssants !

Itachi : Viens Gaara, éloignons-nous, elle est folle.

Gaara : Sûr, ça se voit.

Hotchi : T.T

* * *

1) Bon, vraiment débile cette blague, mais Hinata n'a jamais été très forte en blagues drôles...

2) Dans ses rêves, la pauvre fille XD !

3) Wouah ! Elles ont été fakirs dans une autre vie pour se rouler sur du verre brisés sans se faire mal XD !

4) Bon, encore une blague pourrie " ! Pervers père-vert, au féminin, ça donne mère-verte. Lol

5) Elles se posent encore la question o.O ?

6) Désolée, jeu de mot pourri lol !

* * *

**Je remercie tous mes revieweurs (euses), fidèles ou occasionels (j'aime tout le monde, vive l'amoir, peace and love !) pour me soutenir dans la débilitude aggaravée de mon cerveau. Arigato :**

Yunapix :  
Aaah ma fidèle revieweuse ! Contente que mes délires te plaise ! Eh oui, en effet, je glande, donc voilà ce qui arrive quand mon cerveau se met à marcher au ralenti (euh, là, se serait même à l'envers) !  
;-)

Sae :  
Fidèle revieweuse aussi XD ! Pourquoi ne pas caser les filles ensemble ? Eh bien, d'abord, le yuri, c'est pas trop mon truc et puis j'ai déjà du mal à écrire du yaoi, alors si on me demandait du yuri, alors là... D'ailleurs, au départ, c'était même pas prévu que tout les gars soient ensemble, c'est arrivé en cours d'écriture, j'ai trouvé que se serait marrant ! Sinon, merci !

Ln.lfz :  
Ben oui, les filles aussi ça sait boire ! J'ai bien déliré avec Hinata, j'voulais vraiment qu'elle soit différente. D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué ? Plus elle boit, moins elle béguaie XD !

Demona-fan-de-yaoi :  
Merci XD ! Ca, me rassure, y a pas que moi que ça fait rire (lol)

Hamari :  
Hihi, je pense que tu les verra plus du même œil !

Cassy-chan :  
Belldandyyyyyy XD ! Lol, j'savais pas trop quoi mettre, mais je crois que l'idée générale est passée. Je voulais juste monter que malgré le faite qu'elles soient parfois un peu... chiantes (ben oui, faut l'avouer, non ?), les gars ont quand même beaucoup de tendresse pour leurs petites femmes.

Gaia-chan :  
Oui, en effet, pauvre Hinata (lol) ! Et encore, je me suis retenue !

Shiki no Kagami :  
Merci fidèle lectrice XD ! J'avais peur que le dernier passage ne plaise pas à tout le monde (lol) mais je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu.

Karasu999 :  
Wééé, girl powaaa XD ! T'inquiète, mes parents aussi se posent des questions sur moi, surtout quand j'écris ce genre de chose... et ils ont bien raison.

Ffelinna :  
Je suis désolée de te faire pleuré à chaque fois... (lol)

EvilAeris :  
Comme quoi, c'est pas la peine de boire pour se mettre à rigoler et en plus, ça dure une semaine (lol) !

Tenten :  
Bisou aussi (je te connaît pas non plus, mais et alors ? J'aime tout le monde XD !) Pour Tenten, à vrai dire, j'aime bien le couple Kiba/Tenten, ce qui explique sa condition de chien dans cette fic. LOL

Néléan :  
Plus souvent, là je crois que c'est moi qui risquerait de devenir folle (lol) ! J'suis obligée de compenser avec des fics gagateuses ou du angts, sinon je perdrais définitivement les pédales XD !

Rossignol-chan :  
J'suis dans une période creuse, là, mais dès que ma folie reviendra de vacances, je me déchainerai sur mon clavier !

Pallas Athena :  
J'avoue, j'en ai rarement fait des aussi débiles aussi (lol) ! Mais je crois que je vais creser les filons XD !

Natalia :  
Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas folle...  
Pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais ? Merci !


End file.
